


Spent

by bunnychip



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Confession, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reid is kind of ooc, This is terrible, i apologize for the awful summary, i wrote this like 4 months ago and i'm procrastinating on my homework, im self projecting onto spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychip/pseuds/bunnychip
Summary: Reid wakes up too early on his day off and starts to overthink everything. He impulsively calls Morgan, who heads over right away.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 346





	Spent

Spencer Reid was having a very bad day. What made it even worse was the fact that it was his day off. There were no unsubs running around that he had to worry about, and yet.

His day started off like it normally would have, with his alarm blaring Schoenberg’s "Peripetie", which is the music equivalent to running from a murderer, knowing he could pop out from any corner and kill you on the spot. 

Normally, this would invigorate Spencer to get up and go chase the murderer that he was running from in the song. But he forgot to turn his alarm off for today, along with the volume level. As the song started to play, it scared him so bad he fell off the bed.

With his eyes wide and his ears ringing, Spencer picked himself up from falling face first into his ( uncomfortably scratchy) carpet floor and rushed to turn the volume of his phone off. Tripping on a heap of clothes, he lunged for his phone on his bedside table juggling it in his hands before he got a good grip to shut the damn thing off. When the sound was finally gone, Spencer sighed heavily and sank to the floor in relief.

From then on, the day just kept getting worse. Unable to go back to sleep from Schoenberg, Spencer got himself together and proceeded to his kitchenette to make his morning coffee. When it was hot, he picked it up too soon and spilled it all over his front. 

A string of curses and the sting of tears followed Reid as he quickly removed his shirt and rushed into the bathroom where he climbed into the shower to run cold water over the burns that decorated his chest. Thankfully they were not too severe, only a first degree burn. 

Spencer let out a long, shaky breath. It’s one thing to make a mistake once during the day, it’s another when it’s two back to back, both of them leaving you in pain. He ran a rain a hand through his hair and tugged on his collar. 

It was then that Reid began to worry. _“What if I make these kind of mistakes on the job?”_ He wondered. His mind jumped. _ I could get someone killed I could trip and miss my shot and shoot someone that I’m close to- Reid paused, shaking his head and doing the math in his mind, trying to put logic over emotion, but it kept popping up. What if I hurt Hotch or Emily or JJ or Derek- _

Reid’s brain short circuited and his heart began to beat even faster at the thought of Morgan, at the thought of losing Morgan. He began to sweat and his hand through his hair became pulling on his hair and it got to the point where Spencer had to get up and move and move and do something so he wouldn’t stop thinking of this idiotic and almost impossible worry. 

So he did. He got up and paced the bathroom counting every tile he stepped on and stepping occasionally on the bathmat because it was soft. But it wasn’t enough of a distraction because his throat was getting tight and his eyes were getting glassy again and he didn’t know how much time he had been in the bathroom thinking of Morgan on the floor with a gunshot wound and Morgan, oh god Derek, he should call him.

So Spencer Reid ran to the kitchen and got his phone to call Derek Morgan at 10:26 am on a Tuesday morning. Spencer had to focus on his hands because they were shaking so much trying to dial Morgan’s number. The phone rang twice before he picked up and when he heard Derek’s voice, he didn’t know if his heart could take it.

“ Hey pretty boy, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up on my day off.” Morgan said sleepily through the phone, and Spencer would have dwelled on the fact that he felt bad that he woke Morgan up on his day off, but he was too busy focusing on his voice. And because of this, Spencer did not answer right away. “ Hey Reid, are you there?? Did you buttdial me in your sleep?” Morgan continued, a hint of amusement clear in his tone. 

“ No” Spencer choked out, “ No, I didn’t buttdial you in my sleep.” Morgan chuckled at this and responded, “ Good, because if you want to give me a booty call, I want you to be awake for it.” Spencer shut his eyes tight at thus, knowing that it was a joke and that Morgan didn’t really mean it as an actual bootycall and that he didn’t like Spencer like that and that he knew he wasn’t good enough for that smile and those eyes and-

“ Hey Spence, I can hear you thinking over the phone. Your brain is big enough to send brain waves through the phone.” Morgan paused for a response but continued when Reid didn’t answer, “ Are you okay, pretty boy? Do you need me to come over or something?” Reid nodded at this before he realized Derek couldn’t hear that and formulated his answer carefully, his voice wobbling as he spoke. 

“ Y-yeah, I’m fine, I think? I was just anxious and wanted to see if you were okay so I called you? I know it’s early and a day off and it’s silly I’ll hang up-“ Spencer’s ramblings were cut off by a blunt “ No.” from Morgan and than “I’m fine, kid, I promise. I’m all together in my bed, breathin’ fine.” Reid nodded at this and let out a breath of his own that he didn’t realize he was holding. “ Have you been crying, Reid?” Reid didn’t want to answer. “ Aw fuck kid, give me one minute I’m gonna head over now. Don’t move.” 

With that, Morgan hung up the phone and Reid put his phone down and grabbed at the edge of the counter. He felt his anxiety spike only a little before he eventually gave up and just sat on the floor, waiting for Morgan to arrive. His tears flowed slowly now and he sat for about ten minutes before he heard a knock and a key in the door. He kept forgetting that he gave Morgan a spare key only a few months ago.

When he heard the key, Reid made an effort to get up and made his way to the living room where Morgan had just entered, all tall, dark and handsome, in his leather jacket and button up shirt complete with a crease between his brows. He looked to be in a hurry. “ Reid,” was the only word he got out before he took two heavy strides toward Reid, still shirtless and disheveled from the shower and hugged him as tight as he could.

Spencer was rigid at the sudden embrace but quickly collapsed in Morgan’s arms, hugging him even tighter back. They stood like that for a few minutes until Morgan pulled back and looked Reid straight in the eyes, holding him by his shoulders. “ You scared me, kid. I heard your voice on the phone and I knew something was wrong.”

Derek looked him up and down before his eyes landed on the burn on Reid’s chest “ What is that? What happened, are you okay?” Reid nodded slowly, fingers skimming over the burn “ I spilled coffee on myself, but it’s only a first degree burn so I should be perfectly fine.” Morgan‘s eyebrows furrowed even more. “Jesus. Did you put anything on it?” Reid shook his head. “ I was going to and then I started to overthink and that impaired my ability to think and process anything correctly.” 

Morgan then took that as an opportunity to ask Reid if he had any aloe to which Reid nodded and led him to his aloe vera plant in his room on the window sill. Breaking off a piece of the aloe’s leaves, Morgan began to spread it on Spencer’s chest. Reid sucked in a breath and looked away from Morgan’s ministrations but Morgan wasn’t having it.

“ What were you overthinking about from your burn that led you to worry about me?” Reid ran a hand through his hair and sighed but answered his question. “ I forgot to turn off my alarm in the morning and fell out of bed and then I spilled coffee on myself and I tripped like four times and that led me to thinking about how clumsy I am and how that could be dangerous on the job” 

Reid watched Morgan’s face morph into a state of disbelief but he rambled on, “ Than that led to me thinking that I could accidentally hurt Hotch or Emily and than I thought about you and when I thought about you it was worse because I love you and-“ As soon the last words in his sentences were uttered Reid jumped and clasped his hands over his mouth and looked down, in terror at Morgan’s face. Morgan’s eyes were blown as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open like he just heard the worst news in the world. 

Reid’s heart broke at the look on Morgan’s face and thought _Well since I already fucked myself over I better just let it all out._ “A-and than I called you because I had to know if you were okay and then you called me pretty boy and you said the booty call thing and look Morgan I know you don’t love me like that but I needed to know if you were okay and I’m so sorry I’m dumping this on you now I-“ Morgan dropped everything he was doing and leaned in to kiss Reid square on the mouth.

It was quick and tentative before Morgan quickly drew back and leaned his forehead against Reid’s, looking at his eyes that were now the ones bigger than his own brain. Morgan’s hand came to rest on Reid’s shoulder, his eyes going soft with worry while Reid looked at him in complete confusion. “ Baby boy, I love you more than anything. How could you possibly think anything else?”

Reid didn’t know if his heart was supposed to break twice but it did a second time at Derek’s words, moreover with how _genuine_ they sounded. “ I don’t know?” Reid squeaked in response. “Because I’m an annoying know it all who looks like a twelve year old? Because you are so stunning that you are way out of my league? Because even though you aren’t straight, I am not the kind of guy you would go for , believe me there are more attractive men.”

Derek’s smile was so blindingly beautiful Reid thought about looking away. “ If your such a know it all, why couldn’t you tell that I think your the most attractive man I’ve ever met?” Morgan was gifted with a heavy eye roll and a playful shove from Reid. But Morgan’s tone shifted back to serious, “ I love you Reid. And I care about you and I’m always going to be here for you no matter what and whatever way you want me, you have me, guaranteed.”

It was Reid’s turn to lean in for a kiss, this time with his hands on both sides of Morgan’s face and Morgan's hands snaking around his waist and the kiss not quick but languid and soft and safe.

“ I love you too, Morgan.”

Spencer Reid ended up having a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here's the song that is Reid's alarm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNCIz-_QFrs


End file.
